Selene
by SeleneAngel
Summary: Her story is one of great wonder. Snape is forced to discover her world. Will he find the lover within her? Or only the power she possess? SSOC Warning: This story was started before HBP and does not follow it. AU
1. Severus

After the War (year 1997)

Severus _(his story)_

Her story was one of many wonders. How had she lived her whole life not knowing she was a witch? Surely her parents would have told her. How had they hidden her from

Dumbledore when she turned eleven? On and on the questions flew through Snape's mind, unanswered, as he paced in front of his fire. Memories of the last few days flooded his mind. Pausing again on the final battle...

A scream of pain sounded from Harry. He was struggling with Voldemort, locked in a duel. In the middle of the battlefield, Severus Snape pulled off his Death Eater hood and rushed to Harry's aid.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, as Harry again cried out in pain. "Imperio!" 'Join me Harry. I will make you great!' a voice sounded inside Harry's head.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry boomed.

A bright green light ceased all fighting on the battlefield. Voldemort fell with a noiseless cry. His wand burst into flames, turning to ashes, and his spirit flew from his vacant body.

Harry gasped, "No! He can't get away again!" Voldemort's spirit laughed, not knowing how it had survived. POP! Voldemort's spirit ignited, leaving behind a blood-curdling scream, "NOOOOOOO!"

Malfoy flew across the battlefield to were Snape stood. "TRAITOR! AVADA…" Malfoy shouted.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried behind Malfoy. Malfoy fell to the ground, stunned. Macnair appeared out of nowhere grabbing Malfoy's hand and pressing down on a ring.

"Portkey," Snape said calmly to an enraged Harry.

At that moment, all remaining Death Eaters shouted, "Revenge! Snape!" They pressed their rings in unison and Portkeyed away.

The light caught the tension in his face and the worry in his eyes. He was not the same Potions master he had been before; this man had faced his demons but had yet to forgive himself. Snape heard a faint noise and knew instantly who it was.

"Come in, Headmaster," he said loudly to the door which opened upon command. An elderly wizard with long white hair and a twinkle in his eye closed the door behind him and crossed over to Snape.

"I know you do not wish to leave, Severus, but you know that you are no longer safe in this part of the world, Wizarding or otherwise. Hogwarts cannot protect you from the dark forces threatening you," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Yes, Albus. I know all too well. But, what of this girl who is to take me in?" the dark wizard wondered.

Dumbledore pulled a chair up close to the fire and motioned for Snape to join him.

"Naturally, you have many questions about her. Why, after so much time, has she just become known to the Wizarding world? It is because we could not teach her. No one can." He smiled, then added, "I believe you should know her proper name: Selene Agalia Prudence is her Muggle name. Her grandfather was a Muggle and her grandmother a pureblood. She was raised as a Muggle even though both of her parents attended Hogwarts." Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore rose from his seat. Snape stood as well, and followed him, puzzled as to why he would leave it at that. Dumbledore had almost reached the door when he turned and removed a piece of parchment from his pocket. He handed it to Snape, before exiting. Snape closed the door with vigor and returned to the fire.

Quickly opening the letter, Severus began to read. A picture fell to the floor without his notice.

_Professor Snape,_

_My hope is to find you well. Knowing that you are very wary of this arrangement, I will meet you in Diagon Alley as soon as this letter is received. If you feel that I am untrustworthy, then you may leave without a second glance. I will be shopping for quills, parchment, and potions supplies. Watch me, get a feel for my persona, and then you may decide if you feel comfortable returning to my home._

_Selene Agalia Prudence_

Severus read it twice before looking down at the floor. He took the photograph in his hand. Two people were laughing together, an old wizard and a very youthful-looking Muggle. No, not a Muggle. Selene, he presumed. They where standing in Dumbledore's office. He and Selene were laughing at the Sorting Hat, which seemed to be hiding in embarrassment. Selene giggled as her long brown hair shimmered red, gold, purple, and black. Spellbound, Severus crossed to the fire, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped in. "Diagon Alley," He commanded.

Once there, he brushed himself off and applied an invisibility spell upon himself. Watch me… she had said. His eyes lifted from the photo in his hand as he gazed down Diagon Alley.

A witch, standing only 5 foot even in dark green robes, window-shopped as she slowly wandered down the street towards the potions shop. Her small figure moved elegantly against the backdrop of Diagon Alley, yet something about her did not fit into the scene.

* * *

A/N: R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP Universe. JK Rowling owns all of it. I only like playing in it.


	2. Miss Prudence

America (1997)

Miss Prudence _(her story)_

Selene stood lost in thought letting the hot water of the shower relieve her tension. She barely knew of the Wizarding world, yet she agreed to take him in. I've lost my mind, she thought. Potions master at Hogwarts, older than she (she prayed much, much older), spy for a secret Order against an evil wizard, and trusted without question by Professor Dumbledore, her only contact in the Wizarding world. Rinsing off, she stepped out of the shower and mumbled something under her breath as she reached for a towel. Entering her bedroom, it suddenly occurred to her that she should buy a bathrobe for use while he was there.

She dressed, tidied up the house a bit, and then sat down to breakfast, thinking all the while of her life as a part Muggle, part witch. A memory drifted through her mind: The day of her eleventh birthday...

Selene dressed and skipped down the stairs in her parents' house. She was finally eleven in America this meant she would begin Middle School or Jr. High in the fall. Eleven-year-old Selene was carefree and knew nothing of magic. All day her parents snapped at her and at each other. She couldn't stand the tension and flew back up the stairs to her bedroom shortly after dinner. Selene cried very little even when she was young. She wanted to curse them, even though she didn't know the words, and was often tempted to give them something terrible, like a poisonous apple. Then, a loud pop sounded downstairs. She crept out of her room to look and listen. Her parents were arguing with someone in the living room out of sight but not out of earshot.

"She's eleven, Dumbledore! WHERE IS HER LETTER?" Selene heard her mother shout.

"Mine arrived before I even turned eleven!" her father boasted, equally upset.

"SHE CANNOT BE A SQUIB!!!" they sounded off at the same time.

"Calm yourselves, both of you," a gentle voice said clearly. "She is not to attend Hogwarts, but she is not a Squib. She cannot be taught witchcraft in the same way as others. She must discover it for herself, or else she will lose the great power she has been given. Unlike her peers, she needs no spell, charm, or wand to have magical powers. The war rages in Wizarding world and is growing worse. Voldemort has not thought of the wizards across the sea, yet. For your daughter's sake, I hope he never does. Her power could be a weapon used by the dark side, but she is still too young to join us."

Dumbledore gave her parents a troubled look. Turning to go, he looked up to see Selene listening in. "I'm so sorry you cannot come into the magical world, my dearest child," he spoke to her in a whisper. "Your time will come." Before she could ask what the strange old man had meant, he was gone with a pop.

Selene, now 30, leaned back in her chair and thought about the day ahead. In the early morning sunlight, her brown hair shined bright red against her tense body. She needed to write him. As soon as she finished her thought, she opened her eyes to find a quill and parchment lying obediently on the table.

Once she had finished composing the note, she stood and closed her eyes again. Obediently, her robe and money purse flew to her. Clasping the heart-shaped locket around her neck, she felt her navel being pulled as the world spun and righted itself.

She was welcomed by a joyful, hearty chuckle from a very old wizard. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore! And what is tickling your mind at the current moment?" she giggled.

"You, my dearest child," he chuckled again. "You have indeed grown into a beautiful young witch -- or woman, as I am sure you are more accustomed to Muggle terms."

Selene placed her money purse inside her robe and laid both across a chair. She spied an old, tattered hat. Placing it on her head, she began to hear it speak to her. _'Hmm, interesting, interesting… why were you not here at eleven? Oh, Oh! I see,_' she heard the Hat saying within her head.

She challenged the Hat silently. _Why don't you try to Sort me?_ When the Hat did not respond she removed it from her head, smiling. Selene turned back to the headmaster, who regarded her questioningly.

"What did it say, my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing! I asked it to Sort me, and it couldn't!" She began laughing. Dumbledore loved to see her laugh. He'd spent many years worrying about her after she turned 18 and her parents left to help the Order. He smiled and busied himself searching for a camera. He bewitched it to take a picture of the two of them. After the picture was taken, he asked her if she had written a letter to Professor Snape. She nodded and handed it to him.

"In about five minutes, use the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley and begin shopping,"

Dumbledore instructed, before leaving his office for the dungeons.

Selene waited, gathered her robe, and then Flooed to Diagon Alley. Upon arrival, she brushed herself off and replaced her robe to cover her Muggle clothing. She walked casually all the way to the end of the alley, slowly wandering along the cobbled street looking curiously into the shops. Selene loved this world, and longed to take part in it.

She didn't expect to see him, for she knew he was a very good spy.

After almost an hour of window-shopping, Selene purchased the quills and parchment she needed, heading into the potions shop.

* * *

A/N: Short but a much needed evil!

"part Muggle, part witch" Selene has lived her whole life in the Muggle world, but she is a witch.

(had to change her age because someone informed me that Selene being 26 would not work with the story line... so she is 30 and should have attend Hogwarts in Snape's 7th year... make more sense?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful world of HP and the characters that reside there. They belong to JK Rowling. I only came for a short visit.


	3. A New Beginning

Diagon Alley (1997)

A New Beginning

_(their story)_

Snape, who had been observing her at a discreet distance, followed her into the potions shop. He approached her in one of the aisles. His invisibility spell allowed him to study her at close range.

Selene strolled along with a basket looped under one arm. You're not going to see him. He has been a spy for years, she thought with a smile. She closed her eyes, and slowly let go of her list and quill. Obediently, they floated in front of her, freeing up her hands to look carefully at every item in the store. Each time she placed an item in her basket, her quill would mark it off. She talked to herself softly. "Hmm, not bad… not fresh…should be thrown…would cause any potion to explode…whoa! Now, I must have some of that…"

Snape was intrigued at the sight. Her parchment and quill were floating in front of her marking off the items she put in her basket. _I thought she was raised as a Muggle_, he wondered to himself. He watched as she picked up a rare flower needed for a complicated potion, which he assumed would be unknown outside of the Wizarding world.

Selene knew he wouldn't resist following into a Potions shop. She felt watched as she drifted up and down the aisles. He wasn't visible to her, but she sensed that he was there. Suddenly, he leaned in closer to her. When she felt his breath on her, she knew he was there. She turned and faced him abruptly.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she chimed quietly as she slowly turned back to her shopping.

"How did you? In over 20 years I have never…" he stopped suddenly. She was giggling.

"Would you fool Dumbledore with that spell?" she managed, barely able to control her amusement.

"I…I… No," he admitted as he mumbled the counter spell. When she heard him utter the incantation, she paused before turning around. _Please be older than dirt. Oh, please._

"Shit," she whispered, when she saw his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I…I…you're younger than I thought you would be," she admitted sheepishly. _Oh, shit! Dumbledore knows I'm hopeless when it comes to men. _"Have you decided to accept my invitation?"

"Yes," he asserted glaring at her with a raised eyebrow. _She is worried about something. I wonder what it could be?_

"I'm not worried in the least!" she defended not knowing why. "Dumbledore knows I am hopeless when it comes to men. Hopefully, you are a sensible man."

Snape stared at her, bewildered. _How did she read my mind? How can she exude such confidence and openness when she doesn't even know me? I could be anyone!_

"Don't worry, I had a picture of you," she assured calmly as she pulled out a picture of the Hogwarts staff. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions master, Head of Slytherin House," she read aloud.

He was dumbfounded. He stared at her, nonplussed. She paid for her selections quite confidently with Wizarding currency, leaving Snape to wonder how she had learned to make the exchange. Following her out of the shop, they proceeded to he Leaky Cauldron. She knew he would not think about her parents, they taught her everything they could about this world. They had hoped she would be able to be a part of it after the war.

"We'll use the Floo Network – but, only this once," she directed, watching him closely. He simple nodded. _I wonder how many people have this effect on him_. "Selene Agalia residence -- United States of America"

A short time later, they arrived at their destination. Selene hurried out of the Floo while Snape stepped out cautiously. When he looked up, he saw a living room decorated in shades of pale and deep green. Noting that it had very few Muggle items, unlike other Muggle homes he had seen.

"Are you going to stand there gaping at the room forever, thinking it's decorated like that for you?" she asked, her voice drifting back from the hallway. He tried to place the accent as he followed her. "British mixed with Italian," she called to him, most people she met asked her about her accent.

"What was that you said?" he questioned, as he slowly opened the door at the end of the hall. Snape examined the room carefully. It was small and unfurnished.

"My accent is British mixed with Italian. This is your room. Don't worry about the size, it will change into whatever dimensions you desire," Selene assured him. Snape withdrew his wand. "No, no… put that away. They can track you through your wand."

"How do you propose, then, that I alter the room?" he inquired reasonably, replacing the wand in his pocket.

"Professor, while you are here you can only do wandless magic. Now, close your eyes and imagine how you would like your room or rooms to be. Dumbledore charmed it to turn it to whatever you wish," she instructed. Snape closed his eyes, imagining his quarters in the dungeons. Opening his eyes, Snape found his rooms just as he had left them back at Hogwarts.

_She's gone,_ he thought. He turned with a swish of his robes.

Selene stood in her study, _I'm glad I ask Dumbledore to add a Potions lab_, and closed her eyes to imagine how she'd like her potions supplies to organize themselves and thought of the simple housework spell. Suddenly, they began flying about, measuring themselves into jars. The containers replaced their own lids, and then tilted as a quill labeled them. But, Selene didn't stay to watch. Instead, she went to the kitchen and closed her eyes again, thinking of her favorite meal along with its preparation. Utensils began preparing the meal, measuring, and mixing ingredients into bowls. The stove lighted and the dishes arranged themselves on the table. Again, Selene moved on to another room. She had been using housework spells for 19 years she could control them perfectly.

Snape wandered down the hall towards the source of the noise. He glanced cautiously into the room. Potions items flew about organizing themselves. Quills labeled the bottles and jars that lined up for labeling. Once filled and labeled, the jars floated on to the shelves lining the walls of the room. Selene's study was a cross between a study and a potions lab. He was amazed. He closed the door and walked briskly down the hall to the kitchen hoping to find her. He had many questions. Once in the kitchen, Snape noted similar activities to the ones in the study. Food flew around mixing and preparing itself, and Selene was nowhere in sight.

Reading a book, Selene sat in a large green chair in her living room next to a roaring fire. Her hair fell about her face shielding it from view. Snape stormed in, about to demand answers. His breath caught in his throat as he noted the title of the book she was reading: _Potions: Beyond the Benign and Into the Complex_.

She peered up at him over the top of her reading glasses, her hair falling behind her in a fluid motion. "Can I help you, Professor? Are you not comfortable? Do you need something?" she asked innocently. Selene hoped that he would be comfortable enough to stay. Maybe he would teach her all the things her parents only talked about.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful world of HP or the characters within it, they belong to JK Rowling. I only play with the thought of this wonderful fantasy.


End file.
